even angels have nightmares
by anne black
Summary: a new addition to the school has a secret to hide, will she reveal all to her friends or try to protect them from what she is? and what happens when he who must not be named wants her to join him and will stop at nothing to get her? please please review
1. Expulsion from Durmstrang

Thinking back Sky knew she shouldn't have gotten angry although she couldn't let that idiot get away with what he said about her mum. She wanted to cause him as much pain as possible he had been bullying her since she turned him down when he asked her out in the third year, that was nearly three years ago, she was sixteen now and was so different from what she was like then, then she would of done anything to have fitted in, but now that she was alone she couldn't care less whether or not she fitted in. She had cursed the boy this distracted his friends, which made it possible for her to run off. She ran up here where she thought no one could find her. She'd come here before during the night when she couldn't sleep, the nights that she had nightmares of her mother, and of what's happened to her. She spent many hours up here thinking about life and why she existed. She was starting to lose faith in God. She thought that if there was one then why was he torturing her in this way? Why did he take everything away from her when she was happy?

Sky was on top of the Durmstrang castle looking down at the ground, the wind was blowing, and got even stronger as Sky got angrier. She shouted out to the darkening sky above "why are you torturing me in this way? Why cant you stop what's happening to me? Protect and help me like your suppose to…" she walked closer to the edge of the roof.

"Why pick on me? Please end this pain, otherwise I will, I mean yeah I could do it, I know noone will stop me not even you" she looks up at the sky "do you know why? Its because no-one cares about what happens to me, why should they?" she got angrier and started shouting, as it started to rain heavily "I'm nothing, I'm worthless. I don't even deserve to live!" the sky started to clear as the rain slowed down, Sky looked over the edge "me jumping would be better for everyone … but you know what?" she spat "you're not worth it, none of you are".

Just as she said this Karkaroff stormed out of the door behind her

"That is it Miss Black you are out of here! You have done enough damage around here pack your bags you are going!"

Sky looked at him "where am I going to go?" she said worried

"Ill talk to Dumbledore see if he wants you in his school, maybe you can disgrace his school as much as you have this one!" he wrinkled up his nose in disgust

Sky stormed past him and walked to her common room, when she got to the statue outside the entrance she said the password and entered. She looked around as she walked in, the only occupants of the room were the boy she cursed with her wand and his friends, Sky walked past them as fast as she could and ran up the stairs to her dormitory. She slammed the door behind her, and walked over to her owl Midnights cage, it was empty Midnight was still out. She walked over to her bed; she collapsed onto it and started crying. Here she cried many times, here she cried herself to sleep. She learned that this was the only safe place to cry, you never cry when your around people, you never cry anywhere but your dormitory. If you cried it was a sign of weakness and then you'll have everyone start on you, she had to keep strong to have people leave her alone. She was able to do this with no problem before her mum... She was able to hide her emotions but now the tears were always on the edge ready to take over, it took her a lot to not cry and now she was tired, tired of hiding away from the world, tired of crying, tired of being alone. She turned around at the sound of the dormitory door slamming, and saw the last person that she would ever want to see … Dominick … her tormentor. He was standing at the bottom of her bed. Sky shot up off of her bed and grabbed her wand "what do you want!" she said viciously wiping her eyes

"Aww it has feelings, … don't look at me like that Black or you'll regret it"

"If you touch me I swear I will..."

"You will what? You'll curse me? … Expelliarmus!" and Sky's wand flew into his hand "What are you gonna do now your unarmed? Are you going to get your Daddy on me? Or perhaps your mummy?" he said in a baby voice, he looked at Sky who had tears forming in her eyes "oh that's right I forgot …" He smirked "you don't have a mother do you" he walked closer to her, and she backed into the wall as he stood in front of her "you don't even have a father … now what happened to them? Oh yeah they where killed because of there own stupid mistake … you"

Sky feeling the anger rise in her slapped him across the face, causing Dominick's face to go on the side; he put a hand to his face where she slapped him and turned to look at her "your gonna regret that!" and he slapped her back and she fell to the floor crying while holding her face.

Sky stood up slowly, her hand still on where he slapped her. Sky looked up at him and lunged at his arm where he was holding her wand; she managed to get hold of it but didn't see Dominick swing his fist around, which caught her straight on the side of her face. She fell to the floor again and moved over to the wall, where she cried more.

Dominick walked over to her and grabbed her hair and pulled it so she was facing him

"Now you will learn Sky, that has made me angry! And you know what I do when I get angry, don't you ever think of doing something like that again or you will pay, now ill let you off today but if you try anything like that again then you **will** pay". He let go of her hair and said, "Now stand up!" Sky stood up.

The door opened and Karkaroff entered the room, he looked from Dominick to a crying Sky and said, "what is going on here?"

"Don't worry sir she was crying and said that she wanted some comfort" Sky looked at him surely Karkaroff wouldn't believe his false explanation, but he did.

"Ok off you go Dominick" he turned to Sky who was standing with her hand covering her face. He looked round the room and saw that she hadn't packed, he done a spell and all of her stuff was packed into her trunk. "Dumbledore has agreed to take you only I don't see why he would, now follow me and we will put you in the Knight bus to Diagon Alley. And as there is only one week of school left before the summer you will start at Hogwarts after the holiday when everyone goes back"

He left the Dormitory with Sky following him dragging her trunk, her owls cage, which was strapped to the top, and holding her firebolt broomstick which was the last thing her dad brought her when he was on the run from Azkaban. Karkaroff walked her to the Knight bus and helped her put her stuff in it. He left without saying goodbye. Sky seated herself down on a seat as Stan told Ernie to go. He was reading a newspaper when he said "oh I nearly forgot Dumbledore told me to give this to you, he gave it to us when he flagged us down outside Hogwarts so he could tell us to come collect you" Stan handed her the letter

She ripped it open and read it

Dear Miss Black, 

I am pleased to tell you that I have accepted you to come to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, I believe that you will need to come somewhere new to complete your studies as you are no longer able to study at your old school.

Professor Karkaroff seemed surprised that I would accept you after all the 'stories' he has told me about how you are a disgrace, which I don't believe. If you are like your father Sirius than I will find your behaviour quite hilarious as your father was quite a funny student at my school, and he amused me with his antics a lot over the years that he studied here. I have paid for you to have a room at the leaky cauldron over the holidays and your key to your fathers vault will be in an envelope on your bed there, his vault number is 791. He left you some gold in his vault for your future; I believe that you can use this to get you books and equipment. He gave me the key to look after, as he seemed to believe that you would end up at Hogwarts.

I look forward to meeting you when term starts on 1st September on platform 9 ¾ Tom the barman will take you to the station on that day. Enclosed is also a list of all the school supplies that you will need for the term ahead.

Yours faithfully

Albus Dumbledore

Sky read the letter over and over again, till Stan turned to her and said "you're the next stop if you would like to get your stuff ready."

The knight bus stopped outside the leaky cauldron, where Tom the barman was waiting for her he smiled as she got off of the bus "well good evening miss Black" he clicked his fingers and Sky's trunk, owls cage and broom disappeared. "Your possessions have gone up to your room" He said seeing her confused look "by the way you owl has arrived here and she is waiting in your room"

Tom took her to her room and left to get her some dinner, which appeared, on a table by her bed. Sky stroked Midnight on the head; Midnight had flown on to Sky's shoulder as she entered the room. Midnight was a beautiful barn owl, which was pure black, although in the light it looked like she had blue in her feathers. Sky gave Midnight a bit of her toast (which Sky had asked for with her dinner) and said "well Midnight looks like we're going to Hogwarts" she smiled as she leant out of the window, knowing that she would never have to return to Durmstrang.


	2. new home, a new life, forbidden love

A/N we dont own any of the characters in JK Rowlings books ...except for our own lovely Sky

read and enjoy chapter 2

* * *

Sky had just got on the Hogwarts express. She walked down the train carriage as the train pulled away from the station. She looked in the different compartments and found an empty one halfway down the train. She went in and started to put her stuff in the rack above her seat (Midnight was safe with the other animals in another part of the train) when she heard someone say something from the door.

"Well Hogwarts sure has done well in transferring fit girls here"

She turned to see a boy her age with blonde hair that went in his eyes, smiling at her, whilst she struggled to put her bag in the rack.

"You know instead of standing there you could help me," she said

"You look like your handling" he smiled even more

She stood on tiptoes to push the bag when she could feel the boy's eyes looking up and down her body.

The boy smiled even more as Sky's short skirt started to rise a bit.

Sky seeing the boy do this said, "Can you stop staring at me please"

"I'm sorry I like what I see," he drawled

"Who are you?"

"I" he walked up to her and took her hand "am Draco Malfoy" he kissed it "and what is your name?"

"My name is Sky," she answered smiling while taking her hand away from his

"Well Sky" he raised a hand and brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes "if you need someone to show you round, ill be more than happy to"

"That would be nice, but … I don't think your girlfriend would like it though"

"And what makes you think I have a girlfriend?"

"She's standing at the door"

Draco turned around and saw Pansy at the door "she is not my girlfriend" he said loudly

"What? Drakie pooh why are you saying that?" Pansy asked

"Because it's true, you are not my girlfriend and never will be Pansy, now leave me alone!" he spat at Pansy

"You wait Drakie, I'll tell your father, you'll be sorry!" and she stormed off.

"What is she five?" Sky said sitting down

"What do you mean?" Draco sat opposite her

"I'll go tell your dad," she said mocking Pansy "it's just such a five year old thing to do"

Draco laughed and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

Sky looked at him, his eyes were a beautiful silver grey with streaks of blue in them, she studied the rest of his face. She noticed that he had a strong jaw line, he had brilliantly white, blonde hair, which fell, in front of his eyes, and his lips, they were very pale but there were bits of pink in them. His lips looked so soft, his lips sent shivers up and down her body when he kissed her hand, what would happen if she kissed him?

"Erm … are you OK? You've been staring at me for the past couple of minutes"

"You have the most beautiful eyes," she blurted out "shit" she thought, "what have I said? That was stupid" and she started to blush.

"Thank – you" he said laughing

The train started to slow down and Draco got up "I'll leave you to get changed then and I'll see you later" he winked at her and left her to get changed.

When the train stopped Sky got onto the platform with everyone else. She looked around to see if she could see Draco, but she couldn't see him anywhere. She was still looking when a red haired girl came up to her.

"Hi are you lost?" she asked

"Yeah I'm new and I don't know where I'm going"

"OK come with us and we'll show you around"

And she followed the girl into a carriage.

Where two boys and a girl were sitting

"Hi this is Hermione, Ron and Harry," she said pointing at the boys and a girl

"Hi" they said

"And this is … erm" the girl said

"My names Sky" Sky said

"Well I'm Ginny, if you sit here with them I've got to go somewhere" and she took off leaving Sky to sit next to Ron

"So how comes you've come to Hogwarts so late?" Hermione asked

"Well I got transferred from Durmstrang and Dumbledore was kind enough to let me come here"

"Really you're from Durmstrang? You don't have the accent"

"Yeah well I always went home to England a lot"

"How comes?" Harry asked

"I'm sorry but I don't really want to talk about it"

"That's OK" Harry said as the carriage pulled away, which made the carriage go dark

"Oh my god" Hermione said, looking at Sky

"What?"

"Your eyes are red"

"Yeah I guess I was born like this, I have no idea why they're this colour though"

Sky lied she knew perfectly well why hey eyes were this colour her mum told her two weeks ago … her mother … she couldn't think of her mum it was too painful.

They arrived at Hogwart's and got out the carriage.

She looked up at the castle; from now on this was her home, well for the next year.

She walked in to the castle with Hermione, Ron and Harry when someone shouted "Sky Black!"

Sky turned around to see Dumbledore standing by a door next to the great hall.

Sky made her way over to him and followed him in through the door.

"Now Sky I would like you to sit on this tool and place the hat on your head"

Sky feeling silly sat on the stool and just as the hat was slightly over her head it shouted out "GRYFFINDOR"

"OK Sky" and Dumbledore took the hat off of her "now if you follow me I will take you to your house, I trust you have already met Hermione. I will get her to show you round" and Sky followed Dumbledore out of the room and into the great hall, where he directed her over to Hermione

"Miss Granger, this is miss Black, I believe you have already met, I would like you to show her around please, I would of course have done it myself but due to the boring speech I am about to make I don't think that I would have enough energy to show miss Black around, and as you know more about Hogwarts then everyone else I thought that you would be perfect for the job" and Dumbledore walked up to the head table, leaving Sky to sit next to Hermione

"Hi again" Hermione, Ron and Harry said

Sky smiled

Sky was talking to Hermione when Dumbledore stood up and silenced the talking crowd

"I have a few announcements to make before we enjoy our great feast. First I would like to welcome our new students. I would also like to remind you all that the forbidden forest is strictly out of bounds. But on a lighter note I would like to congratulate our new prefects, you all know who you are" Dumbledore nodded "you have all been given information on the duties which you are to do. I would also like to congratulate our new Head boy and girl Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy"

Sky clapped loudly and looked around the hall to find Draco, when she saw him she saw him looking at her he smiled and waved, Sky smiled and waved back

"Due to the head dorms being redecorated and the passwords changed the head boy and girl won't be moving to their dorms until further notice"

By the time Sky had been helped off the train, and had been shown to the castle, eaten the most strangest meal of her life and had met Harry, Ron and Hermione, Sky felt as though she had been on the biggest journey of her life, although it was only just beginning.

"So why didn't you have a lot of dinner Sky? That's not good for you, you know" Sky rolled over on her double poster bed

"Oh I ate enough it's just that … everything is so daunting!"

Hermione grinned

"Bigger then your last school I take it?"

"Hmmmm" Sky mumbled and sat up on the bed wondering what to do next, as she had already helped Hermione unpack and had unpacked her own trunk.

A thought suddenly occurred to he

"What do you know about a boy named Draco?" Sky asked kicking her legs back onto the bed

Hermione sniffed

"He's not very nice really, bit of a bully I'd say"

"I thought he was nice," Sky whispered

"You met him?" Hermione said aghast at what she had heard

"Well yeah we met on the train here, he's in Slytherin isn't he?"

"Mmmm" Hermione said shoving her clothes into the chest of drawers beside her bed.

"Look why don't we go down stairs and I can introduce you to some nice people"

Hermione smiled at her, took her hand and led her to the common room.

Later that night Sky found herself in the grounds of Durmstrang it was nighttime and she had on an invisibility cloak. She looked around and saw who she was looking for, a black dog, she looked around and when she saw noone she took her cloak off. The dog turned then bounded over to her. She smiled as the dog transformed into a man who embraced her in a hug. "Sky" the man, said, "ive missed you so much"

"Ive missed you too dad"

The man pulled away and smiled, "I can't stay long"

"Don't worry dad, I'll…" but before she could finish what she was saying she found herself falling. She landed in a room which looked familiar, she stood up and was looking around when she heard a ear splitting scream, she ran into another room and found a man sitting with his back facing her, she walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder to turn him, when the person grabbed her hand and turned their face, it was Dominick, he opened his mouth and screamed.

Sky woke up and found herself screaming, she tried sitting up but couldn't, she had entangled herself in her covers, she wrenched herself free and scrambled off of her bed, she rubbed her face with her hands as she stood there shaking. She looked around and saw her fellow dormmates looking at her

"Are you OK?" Hermione asked looking worried

"Yeah … yeah … I'm sorry, I … I … I had a nightmare"

She heard some of the girls tut and go back to sleep

Hermione continued looking at her and asked "are you sure your OK?"

Sky smiled and nodded "yeah I'm fine"

Hermione smiled then went back to sleep.

Sky lay back down on her bed and fell back to sleep

Hermione was waiting for Sky in the common room with Harry and Ron

"Hi" Sky said coming down the stairs

"OK now you're here we can go to the hall"

They arrived in the hall and sat down, their timetables were already there. Sky started eating a piece of toast, and started to read her timetable. When she was interrupted by a girl who said

"Hi I'm Lavender and this is Parvati"

Sky looked up at the girls who looked shocked

"I'm Sky" she said smiling, but stopped when she saw their faces

"What's with your eyes? Why are they red?" Lavender asked

"Oh I was born like it"

"I think they're freaky," Parvati said looking disgusted

Sky made her hair go in front of her face. Someone pushed her hair behind her ears saying, "I think they're beautiful"

Sky looked around and saw Draco standing next to her glaring at Parvati and Lavender who walked off to sit further down the table.

"Hi" Sky said still looking at him "thank you so much" Draco smiled at her

"I'll see you around yeah?" and with a wink he walked off back to his table

Hermione turned to Sky "so your still gonna be friends with him even though I told you that he was a bully?"

"But his been so nice to me though" Sky muttered

"Well just be careful OK?" Harry said

"Yeah his a Malfoy" Ron said

"What?" Sky asked

"Look, we've known him for god knows how long and he is not to be trusted, he is a snob, a bully and he tries to get in all the girls trousers"

"Really? How'd you know that?" she asked as they got up and headed off to transfiguration

"Well you hear stuff," Ron said

"So its just a rumour?" Sky asked as they went in the class and sat down

"Well … more or less" Harry said

"Just because its been said doesn't mean its true" Sky said getting her book out

"True … but please be careful I don't want you getting hurt" Hermione said

"OK, I'll be careful" she smiled at them, just as McGonagall walked in

Sky shook her head in frustration at loosing sight of Hermione on her way to potions, although she already knew her teacher, she kept on forgetting which turning to take to get to the dungeons, suddenly she bashed into someone and lost her books flying to the ground

"Sorry" Sky muttered as she went to pick her books up from the floor

"You lost?" a voice said

As Sky looked up she realised it was Draco, she smiled

"Hello" then she blushed "sorry for bumping into you"

"Nah!" Draco ran his fingers through his hair, "it was Goyle's fault wasn't it Goyle?" but Goyle was too busy threatening a first year and didn't bother to turn around. Draco shrugged.

"I've got potions now, it's suppose to be with your house"

Sky finished picking up her books and muttered something about losing her way.

"Never mind, Snapes an ok guy really, I'll show you where to go" and he took her arm and led her to potions.

"Draco who is that with you?" Snape asked not looking up at them

"This is Sky sir"

"Gryffindor?"

"Um …yes sir"

"She can sit at the back … away from you Draco"

"Oh alright sir"

Draco let go of Sky's arm and walked over to his own desk, but not before giving Sky a reassuring wink.

After a tough Potions lesson, Sky found herself hanging back waiting to see if she could say thank you to Draco for taking her to her lesson.

"Heya" but Draco caught her first

Sky blushed "I …erm…wanted…erm…hi!" she stumbled

Draco laughed "yeah anytime you get lost I'll find you ok?" he winked at her again

"Is he harassing you?" Hermione said, suddenly appearing. Sky could see Ron and Harry standing behind her.

"Nope, just having a nice conversation … know what that is curly?"

"Back off Draco, come on Sky lets leave" and as Hermione dragged Sky away she heard Draco call out

"And when you want to talk to some decent people just find me ok!"

Hermione scoffed

"He's got such an ego" Hermione muttered, not realising the little wave that Sky sent in Draco's direction before they turned the corner.

Later that night at dinner time Sky found herself looking out for Draco, even though she now knew that Slytherin and Gryffindor students couldn't talk to one another at meal times or in fact any other time.

She sat down next to Hermione and began to eat her dinner, when suddenly a piece of parchment fell into her lap, with the words "Sky – not for Potter and co" written on it. Sky quickly held it under the table and began to open it, before anyone else could see it and written inside were the words;

"Hey Sky do you want to take lunch out onto the field some time? That is if you want to, get you away from the boffs, Draco"

Sky grinned and folded the parchment into her pocket; she turned around and smiled across the hall at Draco, who nodded back.

"What was that?" Ron said through a mouthful of lasagne pointing at her pocket

"Someone threw a piece of parchment at me that's all" Sky said beginning to eat

"It wasn't Draco was it?" Hermione scowled

Sky suppressed a grin and shook her head.

During the week Sky realised that she saw more of Draco then she expected to, it was almost as though he followed her, waiting to bump into her, helping her find classrooms or her way to the hall at break. Sky also found herself, almost deliberately getting lost so she could meet up with Draco and talk. She still didn't see what was wrong with him. He was a nice person and seemed to be genuine. He hadn't even asked a lot of questions about her home life, which she was grateful for.

At the end of the week Sky bumped into Draco on the way to he lunch hall

"Hey" Draco smiled; Goyle and Crabbe weren't with him, which made a change

Sky smiled

"Erm…you wanna get that lunch I asked you about?" Draco said shrugging "it's ok if you don't"

"Sure!" Sky said, surprised by the rapid response coming from her mouth.

Draco grinned

"Ok then …erm…meet you by the lake in about ten minutes ok?" Sky nodded and watched him disappear to the hall

Sky noticed him straightaway, as she walked to the lake. He was lying underneath a tree. He smiled as he saw her walking towards him and said "hi" as she sat down

"So how's your day been?"

"It's been alright I guess how's your day been?"

"Been crap really, until now" he smiled at her

Sky smiled back

"This is kinda like a date don't you think?" Draco said smiling more

"Don't you normally eat during a date?" Sky asked raising her eyebrows at him

He rummaged in his bag and pulled out two apples and threw one to Sky

"Wow you do think of everything" and she took a bite out of her apple

"So …how comes you moved to Hogwarts?"

"Erm … I got transferred here"

"How comes?"

Sky looked at him, could she tell him? Could she bring all that back into her life?

"Well?" he asked looking at her

"Look … I've got to go, I told Hermione that I'd meet her"

Draco looked at her "are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine I … I've … just gotta go" and she walked off

"Sky! Sky! Wait I'm sorry" and he chased after her.

But she had already run into the castle. When Draco got to the castle, he looked around but couldn't see Sky anywhere.

"Where could she be?" he muttered to himself

The bell rang just as he got up the top of the stairs, signalling the start of last lesson, which for him was charms with the Gryffindor's.

He ran to the classroom and saw that his class had started to go in.

He walked in the door and saw Sky sitting down with Hermione, Ron and Harry. He saw that Harry and Hermione were sitting either side of her "damn you Potter" he cursed in his head. He saw that noone was sitting in the row behind Sky so he sat down there and signalled for Crabbe and Goyle to sit down next to him, he was thankful that Pansy was stuck where she was with Millicent, and she didn't have time to move because Flitwick started the class on making a thimble float over to the different targets Flitwick had set around the classroom. Through all the noise Draco wasn't able to get Sky's attention, so he stole a bit of parchment off Crabbe and writ quickly on it _turn around I need to talk to you_ he then folded it up writ Sky's name on the front and dropped it in front of Sky. Only Hermione went for the parchment

"HERMIONE!" Draco yelled

Sky looked at Hermione, saw the name on the front of the folded up parchment and snatched the note out of her hands, she opened it and read what was on it, and she then turned around and looked at Draco "what?" she asked

"I need to talk to you"

"I cant hear you" Sky said, the noise in the classroom got louder, not helped much by Ron, Hermione and Harry who were trying to find Ron's lost thimble

Draco had an idea of how he could talk to Sky, he reached forward and grabbed Sky's thimble, then his own and threw them over by the door.

"Mr Malfoy, miss Black please go pick up your thimbles!" Flitwick shouted

Draco got up and rushed over to the door, Sky following close behind

"Your quite childish you know" Sky said smiling at him

"It was the only way I could talk to you … what happened earlier?"

"Oh … that …look im sorry but … I really cant talk about why I was expelled … I …"

"You were expelled?" Draco said smiling "you're not as innocent as you look Black"

"Hey!" and she poked him in the ribs

"Anyway you were saying" Draco said stifling his laughter

"…Im sorry … but I just can't bring that into my life right now" she said as they walked back to their desks, she turned around and looked at him

"That's cool" he said smiling, she smiled too then turned back around

"You know what?" Draco said leaning forward to speak to her

"What?" Sky said as she levitated her thimble

"You're alright for a Boff" and he messed up her hair, Sky got distracted and her thimble fell onto Ron who was down the front trying to find _his_ thimble

"Hey! I'm not a Boff!" she said as the bell rung and everyone packed their stuff away

"Yeah sure" Draco said smiling as he walked out of the classroom, Sky running close behind.

"I'm not," she said

Draco laughed

"And I'd prefer it if you didn't mess my hair up Draco" she said looking side wards at him

"Why what you gonna do?" he asked looking at her

She stood in front of him and said "or I'll mess your hair up"

"You wouldn't dare," he said looking at her with squinty eyes

"Wouldn't I? …" then she looked over Draco's shoulder and said, "…oh my what's Crabbe doing to Goyle?"

"What?" Draco asked turning round

Sky laughed as she messed up Draco's hair and ran off down the grand staircase

"Oh you are so dead" he laughed and ran after her.

She ran down the stairs and out through the entrance doors to the castle, she ran over to the lake and turned round and saw Draco running towards her Sky dropped her bag on the floor and readied herself for Draco's attack.

Draco got to Sky and dropped his bag next to hers, then he slowly walked towards her "no im sorry" she said laughing moving slowly away from him

Draco grabbed her and started to tickle her, they were rolling on the floor when he pinned her arms down with his knees and he started to tickle her more. Sky let out a scream of laughter

"Give up?" Draco asked

"Never!" Sky shouted

Draco continued tickling her.

Sky pushed him off her and sat up to see Draco lying on the floor, out of breath. Sky laughed and said, "I got to go"

"Why?" Draco said sitting up "can't you stay? We're having fun"

"Sorry no can do … I promised that ill go with Hermione to the Library, you see unlike you us 'Boffs' have a lot of work to do" and she got up and started to walk off

Draco ran up to her and the bell rang "but we have potions now though"

"Oh … i forgot, I thought it was the end of lessons," Sky mumbled rubbing her eyes

"Don't worry, you'll get used to the timetable after a while"

Sky looked at him as they walked down to potions, Draco's arm around Sky

"Done your homework?" she asked

"No but im so good at potions that Snape couldn't possibly have a go at me or give me a detention, what with me being so fabulous and that"

"You don't tell jokes often do you?"

"Yeah…oi!" Draco said gently pushing her

Sky started laughing and pushed him back, Harry and Ron looked at Sky and Draco as they past them.

Harry leant over to Ron "is it me or did I just see Draco flirting?"

Ron looked horrified "Draco showing any form of human emotion? You're having a laugh!"

They stood with the other Gryffindor's outside the potions classroom as they watched Draco and Sky standing together and flirting

Seamus turned to Harry and said "ok this is weird Draco hasn't shown this much emotion since he was made a Quidditch captain and even then he only sneezed"

"Yeah I know… its like Sky has changed him into a whole new person, like his an impostor Draco"

"An impostor Draco?" Neville said "we cant let this happen, we cant let this happen" and Neville tried to launch himself at Draco, Dean holding him back.

Draco looked up at all the commotion of Neville on the floor and said, "what you lot looking at you losers? Im trying to have a conversation here!"

"Yes!" Neville shouted as Draco gave him a 'what the hell' look

All of a sudden Hermione appeared and seeing the boys look at Draco and Sky asked

"What are you all doing?"

Ron didn't take his eyes off Draco and said, "we're watching a new form of Draco"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to tell you this but … I think he is flirting"

Hermione looked at him "I don't believe you"

She looked back at Sky and Draco and saw him push her hair out of her face

"I think I need to sit down"

Snape came out of the classroom and said, "You lot in now!"

They all walked in and sat down. Draco sat in front of Sky, who sat with the rest of the Gryffindor's on the back row.

They all continues watching Draco and Sky, and started to whisper to one another

"Ok I bet you 5 Knuts that in the next two minutes his gonna turn around and wink at her" Dean said to Seamus

"Alright you're on!"

All of a sudden Draco turned round and smiled at Sky

"Wink Draco wink!" Dean hissed

Draco blinked and turned back around

Dean turned to Seamus "alright Finnigan hand over the cash"

"But he blinked"

"Alright hand over half the cash then"

Seamus reluctantly got money out of his pocket and said "hang on you cant half five"

"Well give me three then"

Snape walked in while the Slytherin's sat down "betting Finnigan and Thomas? I think we'll take twenty points away from Gryffindor"

"We are going to do the Woint knod potion today£ he flicked his wand at the board … Draco you are to help miss Black start her potion"

Draco groaned and got up and followed Sky to her cauldron, all of Gryffindor watching them

"Why did you moan?" Sky asked sadly

"Because I have to I mean im a Slytherin, you're a Gryffindor. I didn't mean it I like you really" he smiled at her

"So we have to chop up some wigworms which are over there" Draco put his hands on her waist as he moved around her to get to the other side.

Pansy glared at them and walked up to them

"What's going on here?" she asked

"Uh oh" Ron said to the Gryffindor's

"What?" Dean asked as they all turned around and looked at Sky and Draco

"The other woman's found out"

"Ron! She is not the other woman, although she does look angry," Hermione said

"Are you going out with her Draco?" Pansy asked

"I do have a name you know" Sky said loudly

"Well are you going out with her?" she demanded

Draco stammered an "Erm…n..."

"Yes we are" Sky said loudly putting her arm around Draco and kissing him on the cheek

Pansy turned on her heel and stormed off, Draco turned to Sky, "so we're going out?"

"Nah I was just trying to piss her off"

"Yeah just what I thought, just needed to you know … make sure you knew that's all" they looked at each other and had an awkward one minute.

"I bet you three Knuts that he kisses her," Dean whispered to Seamus

"Ok…no wait a minute, your gonna say that he only half kissed her and make me half three"

"Shh and just watch" Harry hissed and they continued to watch the pair

"Erm … yeah well … back to cutting the wigworms!" Sky said cheerily

"Yeah" Draco said and he glanced at the Gryffindor's who were all watching them

"Erm…why are they watching us?" Draco asked Sky

Sky turned towards the Gryffindor's who when seeing her look quickly pretended to get on with their work.

Sky was looking at her potion; Draco had helped her start it and then went off and started his one. Sky's potion was a bright green, she looked at Hermione's, which was a dull green, Sky turned to Hermione "doe's mine look alright?"

Hermione glanced at Sky's potion and said, "Did you add powdered beetle wings?"

Sky shook her head

"Well if you add some then your potion should be fine"

Sky looked around the room and said under her breath "powdered beetle wings, powdered beetle wings!" she looked over at Draco, who was leaning on his table and laughing with Crabbe and Goyle, and saw that he was standing next to three big shelves full of powdered ingredients. She walked over to the shelves and started to look through the different bottles for powdered beetle wings as she was looking in the middle shelve she heard

"Lost something Sky?" Draco muttered

"Yeah Powdered beetle wings"

"Ooh ooh their at it again" Ron whispered, the Gryffindor's turned back around

"At what again?" Hermione asked

"Flirting"

"I bet he asks her out on a date" Seamus said

"How much?" Dean asked

"No Dean I am not betting with you again"

"Sky do you wanna meet me tonight? 9pm outside the one eyed witch?" Draco muttered

"I can't tonight"

"Why?"

"Because ive been scheduled to have another lecture about you by Hermione"

Draco looked up at the top shelve and pulled down a bottle and went to pass it to Sky, she went to grab it but he pulled it away playfully.

"Draco…" Sky said smiling

"See they are flirting again" Ron said a little too loudly. Draco and Sky looked at him and gave him a weird look

"Draco …please I need it or Snapes going to kill me for not doing the potion right" Sky said turning back around and smiling

"Ill give it to you if you say that you'll meet me tonight"

"Ok I'll meet you" and he gave her the bottle

"Don't forget 9pm outside the one eyed witch"

Sky smiled then walked back to her potion and added the powdered beetle wings; her potion started to bubble slightly and then went to a dull green.

She turned to face Hermione and saw Ron, Harry, Dean, Seamus and Neville looking at her

"What?" she asked suspiciously

"Nothing" they quickly said and turned back around

* * *

A/N there you go hope you like it :-) coming up --- more flirting between draco and sky

* * *


End file.
